


It better be what you want

by NatureWitch



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureWitch/pseuds/NatureWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford Jones never thought about guys in a sexual way. Then he met Kurt Hummel... Ford is blaming all on those goddamn cheerleaders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It better be what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Will perhaps become of a series.
> 
> Should warn that I've not watched Glee for some time, so if something doesn't seem right, blame that. Or blame that Mercedes is a male here

 

Ford blamed all of the thoughts currently working around in his head at those goddamned cheerleaders. Never before those harpies got their claws in him did he have a sexual thought about another male. But now, when he found out thanks to the _goddamned_ cheerleaders that Kurt had a crush on him, that those bro-dates (and Ford really should have known then, when Kurt said it like that) were thought of as real dates by Kurt, Ford could not stop thinking about Kurt. Could not stop thinking going hand in hand in the school (without any slushies in the face), having a real, proper date with Kurt. Kissing Kurt, thouching Ku...

 Ford blushed, hiding his face with his hands, and groaned. Thinking about that in class was maybe not the best idea. With Kurt's sidelong glance at Ford, it seemed really stupid. It was the best if they talked about the whole thing soon. The class was soon over so right now was not the time. Ford and Kurt would not meet again until the carwash after school, but even if that was not the most romantic scenary Ford would talk with Kurt then. Otherwise he was pretty sure he risked an aneurysm.

 

* * *

 

Ford was very lucky that he was the only one there when he arrived home. Because even if rejection hurt, his parents would not accept their son yelling obscenities, and throwing things around. Ford was even lucky enough to have time to fix up everything he had trashed before his parents came home. He had time to lock himself into his room, turn on some music, and lay down on his bed, and did not have to tell his parents therefore.

He did not have any desires to tell them about his feelings for Kurt, at least when they only went one way. And not only that. It seemed it was never possible that Kurt would ever feel anything for Ford. Because he was in love with a _girl_ (goddamned Rachel Berry!). And Ford might have destroyed the friendship he had with Kurt when he destroyed Kurt's car. Feeling something for someone that did not feel the same was not something that Ford wanted to tell his parents.

 

* * *

 

 When Kurt came to Ford, saying he was gay, that he was not in love with Rachel Berry, that Ford were the first person Kurt told about it, Ford thought he heard angels choirs singing and everything was right with the world. Well, not really, but he thought that him and Kurt would perhaps would become an item, and they would reenact some of Ford's daydreams. In Kurt's speed of course (his mom did raise a gentleman afterall). But then Kurt began talking about that it was for Finn that he had feelings for, and how Ford really did not have feelings for him, it was just his mind playing a trick on him.

  
But they were still friends right?

  
Ford wanted to tell him that Finn did not feel the same, that guy was straight, and that Kurt could not decide what Ford felt for Kurt, but he held his silence about that, and Kurt and him was still friends. He decided that he could wait. The feelings Ford had would not dissapear soon. He could wait until Kurt was over Finn. He could in the meantime make Kurt see the feeligs Ford had.

 

* * *

 

The waiting thing was sometimes harder then Ford thought it would be. Especially when Kurt sang. But soon enough, Finn fucked things up.

  
Punching your pseudo-rival of love in the face, and then confessing (again) to your love intrest was maybe not the most romantic (it made Ford feeling like a caveman), but at least it beat the car wash.

 ...

And Ford did not get turned down this time!

 

* * *

 

(Ford was still wary around those goddamn cherleaders though. Luckily Kurt thought it was cute)


End file.
